It is known in the art that some physical properties of styrenic or acrylic type polymers may be improved by alloying them with one or more additional polymers. In some cases, the resulting mixture can have improved mechanical properties, such as improved impact strength or toughness.
Chemical Abstracts 109:171278v [Polym. Prepr. (Am. Chem. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.) 1988, 29(2), 180-1] discloses that physical blends of block SBR (styrene content: 75.2 weight percent) and a copolymer of methyl methacrylate and styrene are partially compatible. The morphological and mechanical properties of the blend are strongly dependent on the molding/mixing process used to produce the blend. The SBR could only be toughened when the ideal morphology of the blend was obtained.
Chemical Abstracts 106:85901z [JP 61/200,151] discloses thermoplastic compositions comprising from 5 to 95 weight percent of a block copolymer and from 95 to 5 weight percent of a thermoplastic polymer (e.g. ABS). The block copolymer is derived from coupling an aromatic vinyl polymer block with an aromatic vinyl monomer-conjugated diene copolymer block. The subject thermoplastic compositions apparently have improved impact strength.
Chemical Abstracts 112:8285y [JP 61/291,610] discloses the use of "impact modifiers" for thermoplastic polymers. The modifiers are basically similar to the block copolymer disclosed by Chemical Abstracts 106:85901z.
Chemical Abstracts 99:196070j [JP 58/122,954] discloses improvement of anisotropy of a styrene hydrocarbon-conjugated diene block copolymer by blending it with a styrene-methacrylic ester copolymer. Such a blend, when extruded to form a molded plate, apparently possesses superior physical properties.
Chemical Abstracts 111:8522c [JP 01/45614] discloses high-impact styrene polymer compositions comprises a major amount of a styrene (50 to 90 weight percent)-conjugated diene (50 to 10 weight percent) block copolymer and a minor amount of a styrene-based polymer (e.g. styrene-methyl methacrylate copolymer).
It would be desirable to have a composition which possesses a combination of improved properties, including improved impact strength. Typically the alloys of the present invention should have a notched Izod impact strength of greater than about 0.5, preferably greater than 1.0 ft.lb./in. In a particularly perferred aspect of the present invention, the alloys may have a haze of less than 10, most preferably less than 5.